1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to web site images and, more particularly, to optimizing web site images using a focal point.
2. Description of Related Art
Many web site builder (or creation) products offer web page templates that a user may manipulate to create web pages for a web site. Such templates offer, for example, layout options, text input, image input, etc. Properly placing images within a web page template is typically difficult unless a professional web page designer adjusts (e.g., through scaling, cropping, skewing, positioning, etc.) the image to fit within the visual elements of the web page. For example, often times an image template of a web page template is dimensionally smaller than the image a user desires to display within the image template. For someone wishing to create a web site with no experience, this may become a significant barrier to producing a high quality web site. In addition, a change in the web page template typically requires that all of the images be readjusted by the user.
Many image manipulation products (e.g., Adobe® Photoshop®) and web site builder products (e.g., Adobe® DreamWeaver, Microsoft® Frontpage, etc.) provide tools for adjusting images so that the images will fit properly within a web page. Unfortunately, these products make the process of adjusting the images a manual process. Depending upon the number of images to be placed within a web site, this manual process may take an inordinate amount of time, cause much frustration, and still result in an inferior web site being produced.